A New History
by OliviaWildesBoobs
Summary: Holly is planning to take Gail out of town for the weekend of their 'monthaversary' when a call from Chris brings her plans to a halt. Holly is a murder suspect and it's up to Gail to clear her, find the real killer, and be the knight in shining armour (or a bulletproof vest) that Holly needs.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey." Holly smiled, brushing a few whisps of hair behind Gail's ear and losing herself in ice blue eyes.

"Hey." She whispered quietly.

"I love you, you know that?"

"I think I might love you too." Gail wrapped her arms around Holly's neck and pulled herself up to kiss her softly.

"It'll be a month tomorrow." The brunette reminded, pressing their foreheads together .

"It feels like a lot longer than that." She admitted, deciding to let herself be completely honest with somebody for once in her life.

"Are we going to celebrate our monthaversary like a couple of teenagers?" Holly smirked.

"You're just that dorky, aren't you?" She joked, running her fingers through Holly's dark hair.

"I might be. It's a surprise. Just try to get off work on time, okay?"

"Fine." Gail feigned irritation, unable to actually get mad at her girlfriend.

* * *

Gail hopped around the room as she pulled on her pants, and tried to be quiet. She glanced up at the sound of her phone ringing on the night stand, nearly falling as she navigated the maze of discarded clothes from the night before to grab the phone before it woke Holly, who had the day off.

"Hello?" She slammed the phone against her ear.

"Gail, we found a body." Chris' voice came through on the other end.

"Yeah, you're a cop. That's going to happen." She quipped.

"No... I meant... We ran the address..." He fell silent.

"And?"

"The name of the resident is Holly Stewart." His voice deadpanned.

"My Holly?" She sat down at the end of the bed, trying to process the information.

"There's more, Gail. There are no signs of forced entry and there was an autopsy performed on the victim... Before she died. I need to know if Holly was with you last night and where she is now."

"She's still here, Chris. It wasn't her. She's still asleep. What am I going to do?" She looked at the still sleeping woman in her bed.

"You're going to wake her up and I'll come get you. They'll ask you questions and you'll answer them and we will clear her."

"I can't. I'm not ready for everyone to know, Chris." She swallowed hard, trying to force the lump in her throat back down.

"You're going to have to be. Look, I gotta go. Detective Swarek is here. I shouldn't even be talking to you right now." He whispered harshly.

"Okay... Okay. Come up when you get here." She hung up the phone and moved to crouch in front of her girlfriend. "Holly... Babe, you've gotta wake up. Something's happened."

"Hmm... Happy monthaversary." Her eyes fluttered open as she reached for her glasses.

"Holly, you've gotta get up... They found a body." She took Holly's hand inside hers, squeezing it softly.

"There's another pathologist covering for me. I'm off today." The brunette reminded as she sat up in bed.

"No, Holly... They found a body in your house." She explained.

"What?"

"Chris said that someone performed an autopsy on the victim... While she was still alive. We have to go down to the station." Gail shifted to sit next to Holly, who now looked very confused.

"An autopsy? ...You have to trust me, Gail. I swear, I didn't do this." Holly reassured.

"I know, I know. I do trust you. You were here with me when it happened. We'll figure this out, babe. Chris is on his way to get us. You've gotta put on some clothes."

* * *

"Is it true that you spent the night with Holly Stewart?" Sam asked accusingly, finally giving up on pacing and sitting down in the chair across from Gail.

"Yes." She nodded.

"And why was she staying with you?" His dark eyebrow raised intimidatingly.

"Why do you care? She was at my place, okay?" Gail glared at his irrelevant questions.

The door creaked open just as he opened his mouth to reprimand her.

"Detective Swarek, we've got a problem. Holly is saying she didn't spend the night at Gail's appartment. She says she came by for coffee this morning after spending the night at the apartment of a girl she picked up in a bar. She says she doesn't remember her name or address." Chris poked his head in the door.

"Peck, are you trying to cover for her?"

"Sam, I'm a cop. I wouldn't do that." She tilted her head incredulously.

"Well, I know when someone is hiding something. And you are." He stood, nodding for Chris to leave with him.

* * *

"Holly isn't talking. What the hell is going on, Gail?" Andy asked, handing her a Styrofoam cup of tea.

"Are the cameras on?" She glanced at the one way glass window.

"No. They were turned off after Sam left."

"I've been seeing Holly. We're a couple, I guess. I need to talk to her, Andy. She didn't do this." She leaned back and stared into the cup.

"I'll see what I can do. I'll be back."

* * *

"You've got five minutes. The cameras are on." Andy nodded as she left the interrogation room.

"What are you doing?" Gail asked quietly, letting her ankle run the length of Holly's leg under the table.

"I'm telling them the truth. That I wasn't at home last night." She shrugged, her voice giving her lie away.

"You're an idiot. God, you're an idiot. You're more important than keeping this a secret. You're not going to jail just because I'm a coward." She shook her head at the brunette.

"You don't have to do this."

"I do because I love you and you're just stupid enough to lie to protect me." Gail snapped.

"I didn't think you were ready to tell anyone yet." She admitted.

"I could care less who knows about us if it means you're not going to jail. Now retract your damn statement and tell them where you really were."

* * *

"Peck, you feel up to working?" Sam asked, holding the door open for her to leave the interrogation room.

"Am I allowed to?" She asked smugly.

"Well now that we know what you were hiding is personal and not a cover up, you've been cleared for duty. Holly's house is still a crime scene, though. Can she stay with you for the night?"

"She probably would've anyway." Gail shrugged.

"Alright. Go get into uniform and drop her off."

* * *

"Holly, do you know anyone who'd want to hurt you or frame you for this?" Gail asked as she opened the cruiser door.

"I've testified in hundreds of murder cases. There are probably more people who would love to see me in prison than those who don't." She shrugged.

"Okay, well, I'll get a requisition for files from the court and cross check those against released, paroled, or escaped prisoners. Whoever's out is a suspect. If any of them have medical experience, we've got our guy." Her hand came up to rest on Holly's shoulder comfortingly.

"And if you don't find him? What? Do I just go back to living in my house like nothing happened?" She pursed her lips, fighting the urge to cry.

"We could find a new place... together." Gail could feel the butterflies in her stomach trying to escape.

"Are you sure?" Holly raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. I want to be with you and anything else can wait. That is, if you want it too."

"Let's do it, then. Let's move in together." She wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist, pulling her in tight.

"I promise we're going to figure this out. I'm going to find whoever did this." Gail's hands came up to rest on either side of Holly's as she made reassuring eye contact with her and pulled her in for a kiss.

"I love you. When this is all over, let's write our own history." Her eyes stayed closed as Gail pulled back and pressed their foreheads together.

"A new history sounds pretty good to me. I love you, too."


	2. Chapter 2

**Forgot to mention this fic was for a wonderful tumblr anon :) It's not the best I've ever written but I hope you'll forgive me. Work, school, and my really bad cold have me stressed out and not functioning well. Thanks for reading, anon, and everyone else :) Il post the next and final bit tomorrow. I like to tease, anon. What can I say? ;)**

* * *

"There are seven inmates Holly has testified against that have been released or have escaped. Here are the court files. Start reading." Sam dropped a pile of files in front of Gail, Chris, and Andy.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Andy took the top three files and began flipping through the first.

"Anything that sticks out. I'm going to go talk to some of her neighbors and see if anyone saw or heard anything. Call me if you find something." He turned to leave.

"I found it." Gail's jaw hung open as she, held up one of the files she had just opened.

"What is it?" Swarek spun around.

"Ross Perick escaped from prison three days ago. Holly testified against him."

* * *

"Why weren't we notified that Perick had escaped?" Chris asked.

"The feds are involved, apparently, so we no longer have jurisdiction over this."

"I don't care. We're wasting time. He could find Holly at my apartment." Gail pointed out.

"He's playing games with you, Peck. If you go out there, he's going to find you. He knows where you live and he knows you'll be looking for him. He's obviously been following you for days if he knew where your girlfriend lived and what she does for a living." Sam shouted.

"All the more reason for me to go. I'm going to get Holly and then I'm going to go take Perick down. If you won't let me go as a cop, I'll go as her girlfriend." She pulled her gun off her hip and handed it to Sam.

"Gail, don't be ridiculous. Take the damn gun. But if you get yourself killed, it's on you." He handed it back and held his hands up in surrender.

"I'll go with her, sir." Chris offered.

* * *

"She's not answering the phone, Chris." Gail mumbled worriedly as she shoved her phone back into her pocket.

"Look, don't freak out yet. She might just be in the shower. Maybe she went back to sleep." He tried to talk her down.

"He's got her. We're wasting our time even stopping here." She looked up as they came around the corner to her apartment. The door was open.

"Don't panic." Chris placed his hand on Gail's shoulder, only to have it yanked away as she ran into the apartment shouting for Holly.

* * *

"Holly!" She called out, running through all the rooms, not caring what was in her way.

"I'm in here, babe." The voice came from the shower.

"Why is the apartment door open?" Gail asked, exhaling with relief as she entered the bathroom to find Holly stepping out of the shower with water dripping from every bend or curve of her body.

"The door was open?"

"Shit. Shit. This is a trap." Gail paced a few steps, passing a towel to Holly as she tried to anticipate the impending situation.

"What's going on, Gail?" She asked.

"When we walk into the living room, Ross Perick is going to have a gun pressed against my best friends head and he is going to hold us hostage.

"Ross Perick? The man who kidnapped you?" Her brow raised.

"You knew about that?"

" It was a key point of our case. I didn't want to push you. I knew you would tell me everything when you were ready to." Holly shrugged as she finished toweling off and started pulling on her clothes.

"Okay. We are going to walk out there, calm and collected. And I am going to make sure we all get out of here alive." Gail nodded slowly.

"Gail?"

"Yeah?" She asked, her hand resting on her gun purely out of reflex.

"I love you." Holly pulled her in for a kiss, just in case.

"I love you, too."


	3. Chapter 3

**It's sad that the first fic I've ever finished is a three chapter long request fic, but here it is. Anon, thanks for the fun challenge :) To emhsnyder (another tumblr user who requested a fic), if you're reading, I will start yours tomorrow and begin posting when it's ready.**

* * *

"Gail... I have missed you." He smirked at the blonde, whose weapon was trained on his forehead.

"Yeah? Well I won't miss you when you're dead. Officer Diaz is the only one standing between you and my bullet. You kill him, and I won't even flinch when I pull this trigger." She could feel Holly's movement close behind her.

"You're willing to sacrifice him to save yourself? You know I'm here for you Gail. It makes it even better when you know I'm coming. You could feel me, breathing down your neck the whole time. When I found out who you were dating... I couldn't pass it up. I wanted her to know what she'd done to me, but it just works out so much better this way, don't you think? If she was in prison, what power would I have over you?" His sickening smirk grew wider, Gail's stomach twisting into knots with every word he spoke.

"There is no way out of this, Perick. There are three of us and one of you." She snapped, trying to keep her head.

"Tie her up or he dies." He nodded to Holly, who stood silent and shaking.

"If you touch her, so help me god the last thing you see will be your still beating heart ripped from your chest." Gail glared.

"No. Gail, do what he says. He'll shoot Chris if you don't. Handcuff me to the coffee table. I'll be fine." Holly reassured, sitting down against the leg of the table.

"Would you stop doing that?" Gail groaned, tossing her handcuffs to Holly.

"Doing what?"

"Putting yourself in harm's way. We're the freakin' cops, Holly. We're supposed to protect you." She reminded.

"Touching moment. Now, if you don't mind I'd like to finish up with these two so we can be alone, Gail."

"Let Chris go, and you can have me. Let them both go." She begged, giving up on intimidation and holding her hands up with her finger off the trigger.

"You're kidding, right? If any of you get out of here SWAT will be here in five minutes." He glanced around, considering his options before slamming his pistol into Chris' head and knocking him out.

"Canada doesn't have SWAT teams... We have ERT. Emergency Response Teams." Holly pointed out, unable to keep herself from spitting out useless information.

Gail rolled her eyes. "You aren't making this any easier."

"I'm going to enjoy this. I'm going to kill your best friend and your girlfriend in front of you first." Perick blurted, trying to get Gail's devoted attention as he grew impatient.

"Put the gun down, Perick." She threatened, her finger flexing, ready to pull the trigger.

"You got away once. Now you and I are going to have some fun, Gail."

In that moment, it was as if she could see his thought process as he dropped an unconscious Chris and turned his pistol on Holly. Before he fully completed the movement, a bullet through his skull had him lifeless on the ground.

"... I'm alive... Where did the bullet go?" Holly asked, scrambling to figure out where she was bleeding.

"I shot first. You're okay." Gail reassured, moving to un-cuff Holly.

"You saved me." She breathed, wrapping her now free arms around Gail's neck.

"Did you doubt that I would?" Gail pulled her to her feet effortlessly.

"Not once."

* * *

**A few weeks later.**

"Pretty nice place." Gail smirked from the doorway of her new living room, watching Holly -who had already unpacked her books and settled in for their first night- as she read.

"You should know. You picked it." She smiled back, lowering the book.

"You liked it too." The blonde shrugged, entering the room and settling next to her on the couch after removing a few boxes.

"It's okay. I mostly like it because like it." Holly admitted, sticking her legs out onto her girlfriends lap.

"I liked it better before ten cops carried in all our stuff and got our floor all dirty." Gail groaned, noting the dirt left from their boots. Chris, Dov, Chloe, Andy, Traci, Marlo, Sam, Nick, and even Frank and Noelle had been kind enough to help them move in all their things.

"Your friends are sweet. The least you can do is mop a floor." Holly pointed out.

"I hate you." Gail mumbled as her hands found the flesh of Holly's ankle and ran smoothly over it.

"You hate me because I'm right. Drinks are on you tomorrow night. And you need to get Chris and Dov a case of beer to thank them for letting us stay with them while we house hunted."

"You are irritatingly sweet. Now put your damn book down." Gail groaned, leaning down to press a kiss to the skin exposed on her hip as Holly stretched out across her.

"I love this." She stated, placing her book onto a nearby box.

"What?" Gail asked, already knowing the answer but just wanting to hear it.

"Being here with you. In our house. Our life. Together." Holly smiled as Gail's head came to rest on her chest.

"I love this, too." Gail closed her eyes, letting the heartbeat beneath her head bring her peace. She knew she could spend the rest of her life curled up like this, with this woman.


End file.
